<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Sun in the Night-time by Toastie_Pan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300745">Under the Sun in the Night-time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan'>Toastie_Pan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elves, Ignis hasn't had enough coffee for this, M/M, Smut, Vampires, terrible references, this was fun to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis, a bored accountant with nothing going for him life suddenly finds himself swept up in the world of supernatural beings; one of which recognises him quite well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halloween Big Bang FF XV 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where have you been?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Time for some spooky dealings! It's finally <i>Halloween!!</i></p><p>Hope you all have a fun (and safe) one tonight! Remember to lock your doors and windows...prepare the packs of sweets for the little horrors that may come to your door...turn of the lights and huddle in close...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>and let the terrors begin...</i></p><p> </p><p>But seriously, this has been a lot of fun to write (I went out of my comfort zone for this one, as you'll see) and a Big Thank you to Roshy for running the Halloween Bang! Its been great!</p><p>And a MA-HUH-SIVE shout to <a href="https://twitter.com/puffbird">Puffbird</a> who did the artwork for this fic! It's amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was close. Dusty and damp; age and rot. The cavern was crumbling, threatening to drop with groans of promised violence and yet the two hooded travellers pushed forward. They had business in this forgotten place and they could not turn back.<br/>
</p><p>‘Are you certain this is the place?’ the taller whispered as they carefully dodged their way over rubble.<br/>
</p><p>The smaller nodded, his steps uneven.<br/>
</p><p>‘Yeah,’ came a thin voice, ‘I’m sure.’<br/>
</p><p>The taller nodded back, taking the smaller’s arm and wrapping it around his own for support.<br/>
</p><p>‘Come on, a touch further.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Yeah…’<br/>
</p><p>Further in they went, the air getting somehow warmer, the crumbling cavern giving way to paved stone to their surprise. Empty marble sconces hung between curved spaces of stone and the ceiling went from dirt, to stone to p-<br/>
</p><p>‘The ceiling is painted…’ the taller mentioned idly as they passed.<br/>
</p><p>‘Anything interesting?’ the smaller asked, focusing hard on passing one foot in front of the other. The taller shook their hooded head.<br/>
</p><p>‘Nothing warranting roy-‘<br/>
</p><p>‘Oi.’<br/>
</p><p>The taller chuckled, patting the arm linked in his.<br/>
</p><p>‘Of course. Let us continue.’<br/>
</p><p>……<br/>
With a start the pair entered a large cavernous room, suddenly lit with violent flame. The taller threw out his arm in front of the smaller, his mind making note of exits <i>(one)</i> and possible escape routes <i>(none)</i> as his eyes traced the area.<br/>
</p><p>‘Our host has appeared.’ The smaller teased.<br/>
</p><p>The taller looked up in panic, his eyes drawn to the figure that had not been there a second before, he was certain. The figure was tall, cloaked and clearly held his dominion over this space as clearly as he held his strength. A shiver crawled its way up from the base of his spine to the back of his neck; hairs standing to attention as the figure’s eyes, glowing like quiet embers of a fire turned upon him. He wanted to pull his hood down further, much further but no, he could not show weakness.<br/>
</p><p>‘For what reason have you entered my domain?’<br/>
</p><p>The voice was deep and it echoed around the cavernous room as easily as it swept through their bones. Swallowing against his fear, the taller stepped forward.<br/>
</p><p>‘A blade is said to rest beneath this cavern. We have need of it.’ He was surprised that his voice didn’t waver, the weight of the Man’s presence heavy against his chest.<br/>
</p><p>The Man’s eyes narrowed, and most of the taller’s summoned courage swept away in an instant.<br/>
</p><p>‘Bold of thieves to knock on the front door.’ He replied, still as the statues that posed silently around the room.<br/>
</p><p>‘Thieves we are certainly not!’<br/>
</p><p>‘Then a trade? If you are not thieves than you must be traders?’<br/>
</p><p>Here the taller faltered, his mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out. His brain came to a halt as he realised that he had erred.<br/>
</p><p>Simply <i>paying</i> for the damn thing made a lot of damn sense and instead of something so obvious they had wandered into this cavern with no further information than a siren’s call that gave directions to his sick compatriot.<br/>
</p><p>‘And what would you have of us?’ he asked tentatively, moistening his suddenly dry lips as his heartbeat jackhammered in his chest. To open negotiations in such a way was putting them viciously on the back foot immediately, but they hardly had much of a choice in the matter and so…<br/>
</p><p>The taller tried not to baulk as the Man’s eyes tracked them both, a shift occurring in those glowing eyes.<br/>
</p><p>‘What would I have of you? You ask, knowing what I am?’<br/>
</p><p>When the taller didn’t answer, the Man laughed, a booming like thunder that stole breath from their lungs.<br/>
</p><p>‘Enter my domain with no knowledge of my existence? Your folly borders the insane.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Vampire…’ the smaller muttered, before gripping onto the taller’s arm. The Vampire appraised the smaller once more.<br/>
</p><p>‘One of you is perceptive. So what say you young one? Care to allow this vampire to quench his thirst in trade for your precious blade, I must admit your smell intrigued me when you entered…’<br/>
</p><p>‘No!’ shouted the taller in a panic, stepping protectively in front of his companion once more.<br/>
</p><p>‘Yours is human and far less valuable, though something…’ the vampire murmured distantly, before blinking glowing eyes, ‘so unless you have something of greater value then these negotiations are ove-‘<br/>
</p><p>‘Take me.’ The taller said, drawing himself up even as the other pulled at his cloak with a strained <i>‘no’</i>, ‘I will…pay what needs to be paid. Take what toll you need to from me, but…let my companion take his blade and leave here unharmed.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Ig-please don’t do this…’<br/>
</p><p>The smaller went ignored.<br/>
</p><p>‘Those blades hold more worth than a simple human’s life.’ The Vampire answered, scrutinising this bold and foolish person. ‘It would take more than a taste of your blood for equal value.’<br/>
</p><p>‘Th-then…’ he sighed, ‘then my service.’<br/>
</p><p>The chamber went silent.<br/>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he pulled back his hood.<br/>
</p><p>‘I, Ignis Scientia shall pledge myself to you according to the terms-‘<br/>
</p><p>‘Done.’<br/>
</p><p>Ignis’ eyes went wide.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>So easy?</i><br/>
</p><p>The vampire’s demeanour had changed, shifted. The underlying menace and command that he so easily demanded had been shook. His fists were clenched and his eyes were wide as he stared at the revealed face before him.<br/>
</p><p>‘I-um…’ Ignis stammered, I thank-‘<br/>
</p><p>‘The armoury is through the left chamber, take your blade and go. You…Ignis, will meet me past the right. Say your goodbyes.’<br/>
</p><p>And with that, their enigmatic host swept out of the room, with (Ignis noted with confusion) none of the dramatics of his entrance. The door closed with a slam, the sound of cracking candle wicks the only sound to accompany the two travellers.<br/>
</p><p>‘Ignis, what the hell?!’<br/>
</p><p>The shout snapped Ignis out of his shock like a whiplash. He turned, air pressing out of him in a flood as he blatantly realised he had stopped breathing.<br/>
</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Noct I-I daresay I panicked…’ he gasped.<br/>
</p><p>‘Ye think?’ he cried out incredulously.<br/>
</p><p>‘I…oh I think I may have buggered that one up…’ he whispered as the enormity of what he’d just pledged took the strength out of his legs. ‘Astrals, Noct what did I just do?’<br/>
</p><p>‘I-you threw yourself before me when once again you shouldn’t have.’ Noct sighed, pulling his hood closer to better hide his face, even as he gripped Ignis’ shoulder. ‘You still confuse me. Humans…well, you know my experiences with them… I...’ Noctis stopped, his strength already waning even as the song of the blade grew louder in his ears.<i> ‘Thank you.’</i><br/>
</p><p>Ignis sighed before a smile quirked across his face.<br/>
</p><p>‘I need to stop making a habit of that I guess? Helping strange people who need help?’ Sighing he looked carefully at his friend, shaking now. ‘Will you be able to make the journey?’<br/>
</p><p>Noctis nodded before stepping back, drawing his back tall.<br/>
</p><p>‘The strength in that blade is the strength of my ancestors…once I have it that strength will be mine.’<br/>
</p><p>Looking at Ignis’ face, Noctis snorted.<br/>
</p><p>‘I’ll make it.’ He laughed.<br/>
</p><p>‘Very well.’ He nodded, reluctantly. ‘I shall miss you Noct, take care.’<br/>
</p><p>‘I’ll be back for you, I swear it. Once I fina-…’ he faltered, ‘I owe you too much to let you die here.’<br/>
</p><p>‘And you, have far more to focus on than on me. Reclaim your throne and save your people; that will be more than enough for me.’<br/>
</p><p>‘I swear it.’<br/>
</p><p>The words lit a flame of hope Ignis didn’t dare entertain. He had written his Fate with his own hand and he must face it. To believe so much as to rely on Noctis’ oath would only break him when it came to the end.<br/>
</p><p>‘Thank you…’ <i>Your Highness.</i> The words he couldn’t say hung in the air between them, but Noctis Lucis Caelum Heir to the Throne of the Elven Kingdom of Lucis understood his meaning oh too well.<br/>
</p><p>‘Wall Tall, Ignis.’<br/>
</p><p>With that Noctis made his way into the left chamber, his senses clear and sharp even as his body failed him. The blade sang clear and true. His journey, unimpeded. Wrenching the door open he made his way down the stairs.<br/>
</p><p>Ignis watched him go. A fear shaking through him, eyes staring at the corridor long after Noctis had left his sight before turning towards the opposing door. Inhaling shakily, he moved towards it.<br/>
</p><p>Ignis hadn’t fathomed this to be what became of his life. He had had a decent job in a high rise office where he advised clients in matters of financial investment and had been working his way slowly up the floors. If he’d stuck to his work ethic he might have made it half way up by the time he was 45 maybe even 40 if his supervisor carked it, Shiva be merciful…or he himself be dead. Astrals knew the increasing headaches had been starting to worry him.<br/>
</p><p>But all that had vanished into so much smoke when not only had he stepped up to stop a bunch of miscreants from beating up a poor homeless lad on his way home from a bout of overtime but then found himself unexpectedly with a new lodger.<br/>
</p><p>A new lodger who could summon magical vials of healing potions and removed his hood to reveal pointed ears and hair and eyes the colour of the night sky.<br/>
</p><p>If this were Fate’s hand, Ignis wondered what he’d done so wrong to be punished so strongly to be worked like a dog his entire life only to be suddenly thrust into a War he was the wrong blasted species to even be a part of.<br/>
</p><p>Though the sight of his lodger weaving moonlight into weapons and capturing starlight into vials was something he supposed he could live with.<br/>
</p><p>At the door Ignis could not help but smile, thinking of how he may have helped save an entire Kingdom’s worth of a thought long-dead species. Taking a deep breath, Ignis opened the door to the chamber beyond.<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>It was worth it.</i><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Artwork by Puffbird!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Have we met before?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladiolus wrestles with his heart as Ignis wrestles with himself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the courage Ignis had managed to summon fled when he walked through the door, having not expected the gaze of the Vampire suddenly pinning him in place with its intensity. With shaking hands, Ignis stepped forward keeping the gaze locked on those fiery eyes only to flinch violently when the door slammed behind him. In that blink the creature moved and he suddenly found himself pressed against the oak door, the large chest of the vampire pressing him into the old wood as his hands gripped him tightly. Ignis gasped the creature leaned into the juncture of his shoulder and his neck, shuddering when he felt soft lips caress the skin there.<br/></p>
<p>The cold fear in his chest was warring with the warmth that spread through his body when the lips moved up the column of his neck, one of the vampire’s hands coming up and tilting Ignis’ chin up and away as he moved closer, pressing Ignis further into the door. Ignis’ heartbeat pounded loud in his ears as the vampire inhaled deeply, moving up Ignis’ neck to tickling just below his ear.<br/></p>
<p>What little strength his legs had had left him in a rush, his body physically responding despite the fear that <i>a vampire had him pinned to a damn wall, </i>but the growl the rippled through the vampire’s chest shuddered through Ignis’ body, flushing his body with heat. The hand that had so carefully lifted his chin now glided down his chest as the vampire’s lips continued their exploration of Ignis’ unmarked skin, a violent shudder running through Ignis as that broad hand pressed against his heart. The hand skimmed lower and to Ignis’ swift embarrassment a moan whispered through his throat, turning to a sudden gasp as the vampire’s tongue swiped across his erratic pulse.<br/></p>
<p>Astrals above, this had to be the most action Ignis had gotten in a very <i>very</i> long time and if his new host didn’t finish whatever it was he was doing Ignis was going to <i>finish</i> right then and there pinned against a damn wooden door by a creature of the night.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How the hells did I end up in this world of vampire’s and fae…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Gripping the vampire’s arm, Ignis fought to remain cognizant and luckily (<i>or unlucky</i>) for him the vampire pulled away, eyes ringed with red that burned in the dim light. Ignis was gasping, his shivering uncontrollable; every point of contact between them eliciting shocks that pulsed through his body. For many seconds the Vampire held his gaze, intense and scrutinising as though Ignis were a puzzle he was desperately trying to decipher and Ignis could do nothing but try to claw back his higher brain power from the pit that it had been so suddenly swept into.<br/></p>
<p>‘Follow me.’<br/></p>
<p>With that mind spinning statement, Gladiolus turned and stalked down the corridor, further into the caverns leaving Ignis to scramble to right himself and remember how his legs worked quickly enough to follow.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Well that was certainly an introduction…?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis caught up at another great pair of doors, these weighted with stone statues of unknown regal men and women. They held his interest for a moment before his attention was ripped back to the Vampire before him, who moved those doors as though they were the lightest of pinewood with broad palms to each door. Palms that had held him scant moments before with a violent tenderness. His strength was clear in the fluid way he moved and it left Ignis reeling trying to reconcile the two.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>You didn’t exactly fight back, did you? </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The quiet voice in his mind reminded Ignis, making his cheeks burn once more as the ghosts of actions past worked their way up the side of his neck once more. Slapping his hand across it he looked back up to find himself being stared at.<br/></p>
<p>‘Welcome to your home.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis stepped carefully past the Vampire who had stepped back for his eyes to go wide where he stood.<br/></p>
<p>The room was gigantic. A four story open columned room spread out before him to his right, greenery hanging down from each floor with trees sighted from further within. To his left a long straight of clear, deep water. Astrals, Ignis could even spot fish in there, darting between the vegetation that formed a soft green carpet at the bottom. This was nothing like he expected, the image of stone and burning sconces in the chamber before flashing in his mind even as he looked at the verdant beauty around him. It was a marvel.<br/></p>
<p>Just behind him, the Vampire watched, a slight smile turning his features at the wonder of the one before him. He had spent endless years building and cultivating this chamber for the garden to grow so wonderfully, so to see it so openly admired brought a warmth to his chest he hadn’t felt in…<br/></p>
<p>Frowning he turned away, the warmth shrivelling within, rotting from the inside out.<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladio.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis startled at the sudden voice behind him, turning to see a strange pale lad he hadn’t seen before, kneeling before the Vampire.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Gladio…?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The vampire grunted.<br/></p>
<p>‘What, Prompto?’<br/></p>
<p>‘You do know someone just walked outta here with one of your blades right?’ the blond haired fellow, <i>Prompto,</i> asked, his tone belying his position on his knee.<br/></p>
<p>‘A trade.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Trade?’ Prompto looked up, his tall ears twitching strangely at the statement before his startling blue and violent eyes turned on Ignis. ‘Well, damn that’s…’<br/></p>
<p>‘If you have nothing more to tell me,’ Gladio interrupted, ‘then be on your way.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Y-yeah, course. See ya.’<br/></p>
<p>He was gone.<br/></p>
<p>No movement hinted to his exit, he was simply suddenly not there, just as he had entered.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How? Even ho…can a- was he a vam- who? I…huh?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis’ head swam, apparently having reached its limit of surprises, even as he fought to remain standing he felt his muscles go slack and the world tilt up to meet him, unable to even raise his hands to stop his fall.<br/></p>
<p>Arms held him close, the scent he was surrounded by before almost familiar as he felt himself lifted, pressed against a large shoulder, a chime of mail moving under the large velvet cloak as they moved together through the chamber.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Gladio…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was vaguely aware of soft pillows under his head and a large hand pressing against his forehead before caressing the side of his face.<br/></p>
<p>‘Sleep Ignis.’<br/></p>
<p>The first command from his new Master, and Ignis was powerless to refute it.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm not sure; have we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis explores and Gladiolus remembers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis was slow to return to awareness. His mind swam through different dreams and experiences though he was unable to recall any of them, his consciousness content to wander without pressure or goal. It was pleasant, but not built to last as he slowly but surely woke up.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was in a bed; that was the first thing he was fully aware of. The mattress impossibly soft beneath him, the pillow a rich cotton against his head that he was loath to part from and the weight of the many blankets on top of him, comforting as much as it was stifling. All he wanted was to relax and sleep, but he was just the right shade of uncomfortable that he had no choice but to reluctantly open his eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p>Idly, he wondered why his alarm hadn’t gone off, as it was rare for him to wake up naturally and after that came the question as to why the sun hadn’t awoken him, it being summer. Surely the sun should have been flooding his room by now, him purposefully not having blackout blinds to aid his circadian rhythm<i> oh my multiple gods what the hell am I doing?!</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis pushed back the weighty blankets in a panic, staring around him to find even more thick drapes around him. The bed was large, large enough that he could lie fully down without his head knocking into the ornate headboard or his feet hanging off the edge. Deep red, seemingly black in the low lighting, the four poster was like a small plush cave rather than a bed and Ignis scrambled to extricate himself only to stop before pulling back the curtain, his fingers curling away from where they were outstretched to the velvet.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Vampire</i><br/>
</p>
<p>…he’d pledged himself, then promptly bloody fainted after getting accosted by said vampire in a blasted corridor. Pushed against as door and felt up and blast him if he had not enjoyed the entire thing.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis groaned clutching at his head. What was his life right now?<br/>
</p>
<p>Speaking of. He’d just up and disappeared from his life and now he guessed well he wouldn’t be going back to it.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Thank the gods I have no relatives…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>A different pang ran through his chest at that. Yeah, he really didn’t have anything going for him in his other life. His coworkers would probably question where he’d gotten to before merrily carrying on with their lives and with no one who visited and no one he could really call his friend…<br/>
</p>
<p>He had no one.<br/>
</p>
<p>Not until he saved an Elfin Prince from being brutalised.<br/>
</p>
<p>And now he’d lost even him.<br/>
</p>
<p>So no, Ignis did not leave his velvet lined cocoon. He had no reason to.<br/>
</p>
<p>So he just lay down. Stared at the ceiling, the hole in his chest growing with every moment until finally his mind just stopped.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He must have slept. Ignis was certain, since his body felt heavy the same way it did when he slept for a long time, though he had no awareness of having slept and the idea of moving was a sudden and momentous one.<br/>
</p>
<p>Curse his body however, for the pressing need to use the facilities pressed against his lethargy until he had no choice but to move. Oh he hoped this place had plumbing.<br/>
</p>
<p>He turned towards the curtains again, the barrier they represented making him pause once more, but he just shut down the part of his mind that was thinking and grabbed a fistful of the fabric before pulling it aside.<br/>
</p>
<p>The room was warm. That was the first thing he noticed. A fire crackling merrily across from him with a very plush looking gold and red rug before it. The stone beneath his feet was cool but not cold as he swung his legs down and the room was dimly lit, made of a sandy coloured stone with various tapestries hanging across the walls.  Shakily climbing down the few steps that surrounded the bed, Ignis was able to look around the rest of the room. There was a bookcase on the far left side, filled with various sized tomes and in the corner opposite was a writer’s desk. There were two doors, one beside the bookcase and a larger directly before him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Praying to whomever would listen, Ignis made for the smaller.<br/>
</p>
<p>To his unending relief the room was indeed a washroom, and yes it had running water.<br/>
</p>
<p>His life sentence imprisonment many fathoms underground might not be too terrible after all.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hope there are vitamin D tablets down here…</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Swiping that cursed thought out of his mind, Ignis made use of the facilities and feeling mildly more human (ha) more <i>awake,</i> he summoned his courage and made his way out of the stifling room.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had a conversation he needed to have with his new owner.<br/>
</p>
<p>And like everything else since he woke up to find his new lodger casting magic in his ill-fitting pyjamas in Ignis’ living room; he was in no way prepared.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus sat reclined on the velvet chaise-long in his chamber, mind storming behind his closed lids, arm tucked beneath his dark hair, resting his head in an imitation of sleep as he went around the event of the past day still unsure as to whether he was truly dreaming or if it had actually happened.<br/>
</p>
<p>He had nearly had him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Nearly lost himself entirely and took him then and there against the door. It had taken everything he had to step back, to not sink into the man and lose himself completely, even more to pretend to be ambivalent to the whole thing afterwards.<br/>
</p>
<p>But after centuries…seeing his face before him once more…feeling his heartbeat against his hand…his breath gasping against his neck…<br/>
</p>
<p><i>Have I not been cursed enough? </i>He thought, shifting around before he sank too deeply into those recollections, tinged with memories of times past.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Or is this not another curse…but another chance?</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus sat up with a heavy exhale as he opened his eyes, bringing his legs round to rest on the floor, his mail and cloak discarded, his shirt flung away in disgust.<br/>
</p>
<p>The man, Ignis, had pledged his life to Gladio, maybe Gladio could…?<br/>
</p>
<p>Standing, Gladio grabbed his red velvet drape, donning it and flipping his long hair out of the collar before stepping towards the door, the drape rustling against the floor as he walked.<br/>
</p>
<p>If this could be his second chance…maybe this time…he could actually keep him…<br/>
</p>
<p>Maybe this time around, he wouldn’t make the mistakes of the past and lose everything.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was still musing around in his thoughts when he caught the scent once more.<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s awake.</i><br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus took a moment to familiarise himself, to taste him on his tongue. Yes, he was still simply a human, but the subtlety he had missed that lingers behind the man was divine. Shaking himself out of his drifting thoughts, he made his way down the corridor to the garden he had shown Ignis before, knowing the man wouldn’t detect his presence unless he deemed himself ready to be seen and so, he turned the corner and allowed himself simply; to watch.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Recognise anything?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis finds the garden</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis had wandered for some time now, doors either locked or simply too heavy to move kept him on a straight path, leading him eventually back to the four storied chamber he had been in before his mind had given out, fainting like a blasted damsel into the vampire’s arms.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Seems he wasn’t doing too well so far when it came to keeping his distance…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Walking further across the marble flagged straight, he wandered to the slow moving water, following the movements of the sparkling fish within its depths, spotting the grates further across. He entertained the possibility of using the grates to get out, like an action hero escaping an enemy base, but then he imagine being trapped underground and underwater not knowing where to turn in the pitch black and shuddered. His hooded cloak was gone and he realised suddenly he was simply in his shirt and slacks he had left the house in when Noctis had suddenly perked up, hearing the call of his ancestors.<br/></p>
<p>Lamenting the loss of all his comfortable clothes Ignis stood, turning instead behind him to see the majesty of the four tiered garden before him. It was stupendous. Four stories of open columns decked in greenery of various colours, hesitating for only a moment, he made his way inside.<br/></p>
<p>Jumping nimbly over an opening which allowed the river to flow through, he passed under the shadow of the first marble arch, eyes tracing the vines that clung to the stone before exploding in flower above his head.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Wisteria…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He took a step and stopped.<br/></p>
<p>Grass. The marble underfoot gave way to grass, wild and yet tamed, the closed white heads of daisies asleep in the night, like stars in the sky in bursts they scattered across. Ignis craned his head, wanting to see past the archway but unable to where he stood and so with a breath he stepped back minutely, taking off his shoes and his socks before stepping in.<br/></p>
<p>Hidden in the shadows, Gladiolus felt long dead feeling surge once more as Ignis made his way further into the garden.<br/></p>
<p>The grass was damp and cool on the underside of his feet and he couldn’t fight the sigh of delight that passed his lips at the sensation. His shoulders fell from where they’d been tensed as the refreshing sensation worked his way up his legs. He had a sudden mad vision of him dipping his feet into the cool water that rippled calmly behind him and for a split second he completely forgot that he was now a prisoner as he delighted in the simplest of pleasures that he hadn’t indulged in since he was a child.<br/></p>
<p>Simply walking barefoot across grass.<br/></p>
<p>He finally escaped the shadow of the arch and couldn’t help the gasp that fell out of him as he looked up.<br/></p>
<p>The<i> sky.</i><br/></p>
<p>The night sky was before him, in all its star held glory. A great circular construct rose up those four stories to meet what seemed to be glass and…copper, rusted green to match the beauty that grew around it. Trees hung their branches out and flowers leaned towards what would be a dazzling view in the daytime.<br/></p>
<p>But why would a vampire…?<br/></p>
<p>‘Such beauty fails without the sun.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis startled, even more so when he realised how close the Vampire was to him, having not heard his approach.<br/></p>
<p>‘Apologies. I forget your senses aren’t so sharp.’ He rumbled, a note of amusement doing nothing to reduce the flush working its way up Ignis’ neck and cheeks as he recalled the feeling of that vibration across his neck, the feeling of that body pressed against his own. He swallowed quickly, smothering the urge to step closer in order to feel it all over again.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis looked away, unable to match the vampire’s searching gaze, a warmth even in someone so cold, a warmth that even seemed to govern his wardrobe choices…<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals above those are not even pretending to be trousers…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Look at me, Ignis.’<br/></p>
<p>A finger tucked beneath Ignis’ chin, once more turning his head back, forcing his eyes to meet his host’s, heart pounding as he did. He had never before heard his name spoken in almost <i>reverence</i>. A thousand words rose and died in his mind, wanting to step away from such intensity and not wanting to move away at all. A spell he was unable to break, a moment, a breath he didn’t want to end so much that he held it in his chest even as his heart pounded, even as the vampire stepped closer, fingers moving softly under Ignis’ jaw, the slender edge of his neck thrumming under each of the vampire’s fingertips. A murmur of a chuckle escaped the vampire before him, breaking the spell.<br/></p>
<p>‘Breathe, Ignis.’<br/></p>
<p>He gasped. A shuddering thing that wracked his body leaving him feeling weak once more, though he had only just rested. Those arms wrapped around him once more, supporting him, stopping him from falling.<br/></p>
<p>‘What did you do to me?’ Ignis was scarcely able to whisper, gripping onto the scarlet velvet that frames the vampire’s chest.<br/></p>
<p>‘I did nothing.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis looked sharply up to glare in disbelief but instantly regretted it. His head swam once more, starts bursting in his vision.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus frowned, bringing his hand to press against Ignis’ forehead finding the skin clammy, his expressive eyes clouding over.<br/></p>
<p>‘When was last you ate, Human?’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis frowned at the question, his mind suddenly sluggish an ache behind his eyes begging him to close them.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>When had he last eaten?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He and Noct were having breakfast when…no. No they hadn’t gotten to eat it. The call had shook Noctis and they headed out as quickly as they could. The journey had taken a day, then…<br/></p>
<p>Ignis shook his head, leaving Gladiolus to pick Ignis up against his chest, wrapping his arm underneath Ignis’ legs before walking away from the garden.<br/></p>
<p>‘Prompto!’ he called, knowing the scamp had yet to leave the sanctuary to go on one of his many journeys. ‘Prompto!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yo!’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto poked his head out from one of the upper alcoves, the lad never moving around in any fashion that could be considered normal. He was infuriating in as much as he was endearing.<br/></p>
<p>‘Get down here!’<br/></p>
<p>‘On my way!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Unhand me…’ Ignis tried unsuccessfully to swipe at the infuriating man who insisted on carrying him like a damn princess in a romance novel.<br/></p>
<p>‘You are moments away from fainting, I’ll do no such thing.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I can walk…’<br/></p>
<p>‘You. Can Not. Now hush, Human’s must eat just how those plants need the sun. You have gone too long without.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Not on purpose I assure you.’ Ignis sighed looking away.<br/></p>
<p>‘Never said you did…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Right, what’s up with the new guy?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus simply stopped where Ignis flinched at the sudden appearance. Gladiolus frowned. He as an ancient was faster than most, stronger than all and yet…<br/></p>
<p>Whoever this kid was, he was something else entirely.<br/></p>
<p>But in this moment, he was damn useful.<br/></p>
<p>‘Needs feeding. You able to get him something?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Huh? I mean…’ the boy scratched at his head, ‘yeah, shouldn’t take too long. Should be sommat I can whip up.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Then do it. We’ll be in the study.’ He turned away, wanting to get Ignis comfortable, even if that meant releasing him from his arms.<br/></p>
<p>‘You eat food?’ Ignis asked, his head resting against Gladiolus’ shoulder, the velvet soft against his cheek.<br/></p>
<p>‘The taste is odd for me, its texture more so. It is only through a habit that I keep such things.’<br/></p>
<p>‘You used to be Human?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus stopped looking at the man’s tired eyes who rested on him so easily, memories of sun soaked tired smiles rising into his mind his dead heart twisting in his chest.<br/></p>
<p>‘Yes. I was.’<br/></p>
<p>No more words were spoken as they made their way through the stone corridors. Ignis watched the vampire’s profile as he walked.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>It seems I have overstepped, or at least stepped upon something I shouldn’t have.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A pang of sorrow twisted in his stomach, if the vampire had once been human, than that surely meant loved ones he had lost, a life once led now gone forever.<br/></p>
<p>‘Please,’ Ignis mumbled, stopping the vampire once more, ‘let me down.’<br/></p>
<p>Something must have shown on Ignis’ face, because after a pause the vampire acquiesced, carefully letting him get his feet under him, keeping his hand against Ignis’ back.<br/></p>
<p>‘It’s just here.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis watched as the vampire opened one of the stone fronted doors he had passed earlier as though it were nothing, the door opening into a darkened room, lit by a small fire that Ignis saw as he made his way inside.<br/></p>
<p>The room was filled with bookshelves, all of them heaving and Ignis would have commented on it were he not swept onto a comfortable sofa, his back pressed against the cushions before he knew what was happening, the vampire leaning over him.<br/></p>
<p>As Ignis tried to wrestle his physical wants against his physical needs, his host took a moment to appraise him. Gladiolus found the familiar face haunting but as his eyes mapped familiar planes his route was markedly different. The little scar his love had gained from a training accident was missing, the mole Gladiolus used to trace by his cupid’s bow was now high on a cheekbone; a ghost of slight stubble on what is usually a cleanly shaven face made Gladiolus sigh quietly.<br/></p>
<p>This was not his Ignis. This man was not his love. He had lived a different life, been raised in different circumstances and not faced the same horrors that he and his love had faced. Their hearts becoming one forged in the fires of War, supporting one another when needed.<br/></p>
<p>A true love that he had lost when he had been cursed to live an eternity without him.<br/></p>
<p>Snapping out of his melancholy, Gladiolus moved to fill a goblet with water. It was a curse that this spectre with his love’s face had come before him and to have thought otherwise was foolish optimism. Nothing more, nothing less. Regardless of the way he felt himself drawn to the man and how strangely that man seemed drawn to him.<br/></p>
<p>Snuffing that small light that had echoed in his chest when the man before him had removed his hood, Gladiolus knelt.<br/></p>
<p>‘Drink, Ignis. Small sips.’<br/></p>
<p>Once he was certain Ignis had the goblet grasped in his hands, Gladiolus stood and made his way across the room, needing to ensure some level of space between himself and this…human that he had all too quickly forced into his service.<br/></p>
<p>A shocked cry followed by the clatter of the goblet in stone set him turning, a sliver of panic betraying his feelings in the same instant he had decided to bury them.<br/></p>
<p>Before the shaking human Prompto stood with a plate, a curious look on his face, head tilted like a curious dog as Ignis fought to regain his composure, looking between the blond haired fellow before him and the still shut stone door behind him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Leave the plate on the table, Prompto. Then you are free to do as you wish.’<br/></p>
<p>Not taking his eyes off of the Human before him, Prompto carefully moved over to the table, placing down the plate before pulling back towards the door.<br/></p>
<p>‘Is something wrong, Prompto?’ Gladiolus asked, surprised by the boy lingering where he would usually be bouncing around, it was too late he noticed the violet ring that shone around his irises.<br/></p>
<p>‘Take care down this Path you tread.’ Prompto’s voice echoed, ‘I can’t protect you from the End.’<br/></p>
<p>Frowning at that cryptic statement, Gladiolus opened his mouth to reply but Prompto was already gone, nothing to hint that he had ever been there.<br/></p>
<p><i>Exactly whom is the Master here? </i>Gladiolus thought idly, even as a shiver of ice made its way down his spine. Prompto had been a fairly new addition to his life, the waif having made his way down into the caverns, injured beyond words. After healing him, the boy had decided to stay by his side, doing what he can to serve him. After a week of teaching him how to take care of the gardens, however Gladiolus left him to his own devices. Prompto had only done this once before, stood in the moonlight with a trowel in his hand, eyes glowing and rambling words speaking of ‘paupers to princes; flamed hearts ignited’ something or other; he knew enough to not take Prompto’s random ramblings as nothing but without further information, parsing the meaning was impossible and Prompto didn’t remember what he’d said afterwards.<br/></p>
<p>What he could take from it, was that an End was coming and that in some way, it had to do with Ignis arriving before him. <i>Pauper to Prince…who had the other been? Who had left with the blade?</i><br/></p>
<p>Would this End finally be the end of his existence? Or would it simply be him having to witness the one who bore his heart’s face die once more in agony, with nothing he could do to save him?<br/></p>
<p>Suddenly tired, Gladiolus moved over to the table. The simple plate of sliced beef and cheese with grapes made for a poor dish but hopefully it would fortify the human enough.<br/></p>
<p>There was at least one point Gladiolus had made his mind up on. It would certainly be a waste if he didn’t take advantage.<br/></p>
<p>And he was so very thirsty.<br/></p>
<p>‘Sit up and eat, Ignis. I shall be returning soon. Make yourself ready for your first order.’<br/></p>
<p>Wrenching open the door with more force than necessary, Gladiolus allowed it to slam behind him, leaving Ignis grasping to figure what on Eos had just happened. Shakily, he breathed out.<br/></p>
<p>Right. Simple terms. What did he know?<br/></p>
<p>Officially, he was now a prisoner to a supernatural entity, with terms of their contract currently unknown. As a financial advisor, Ignis didn’t like that one bit. Risk, yes but <i>calculated risk</i> was his forte. He hadn’t been thinking of any of that when he had put forward his proposal in a panic and then for it to be agreed on so suddenly left him out to sea, unanchored and terrified of the storm that was inching closer. Regardless of how he physically felt about that storm, it remained dangerous.<br/></p>
<p>Sitting up carefully, Ignis retrieved the goblet before standing shakily and moving to refill it.<br/></p>
<p>That blasted other, <i>Prompto</i>, that kept turning up was making it hard for Ignis to fathom what was real and what was not. The white noise of the tap going set his shoulders tensing as he was forced to turn his back, ever so briefly on the room.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Best to just assume I’m never truly alone…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Exhaling carefully, Ignis forced himself to drink slowly. It had definitely been a while since he last drank and it struck him suddenly as soon as the cool water passed his lips. A few more sips and he felt that fog that had wrapped around his mind since he awoke, lift ever so slightly. Looking at the pewter plate on the table, Ignis decided that any further analysis could wait till after he finally broke his fast.<br/></p>
<p>Sitting at the chair he made his way slowly through the morsels of food before him, stopping to drink in the warmth of the fire-lit room.<br/></p>
<p>He was beginning to feel a touch more human and had cast curious eyes around him at the multitude of books when the door opened once more.<br/></p>
<p>He was very glad that he hadn’t had the goblet in his hand when it did, though he allowed himself a moment of accomplishment in that he didn’t flinch too hard.<br/></p>
<p>‘Huh, might have to keep doing it that way around you; less flailing.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis stood surprised at the blond who had walked in instead of his host, realising that he had been nice enough to not appear suddenly in the room but rather announce his presence.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Rather conscientious of the man…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Anyway idiot, time to run.’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>What?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Wha-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘Bright eyes is gonna drink from you and I can’t let that happen. I can open the doors. It’s currently daylight. Do the math and come with me.’<br/></p>
<p>The blond turned back into the corridor as Ignis blinked after him.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Drink from you…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis cursed to himself before following, a dread clenching the pit of his stomach as the chill of the corridor swept across his bare skin. His heart began to pound in his chest as the reality settled in that he had accepted a position by the side of a <i>vampire.</i> A damn beast that would tear into his flesh to forcefully pull the blood from his veins. It was madness. He really had been swept away by a pair of eyes that glowed like a candle in the darkness…<br/></p>
<p>‘Come on. Almost there.’ Prompto whispered, snapping him out of his sudden reverie as he was making his way silently across the cavernous garden room, sunlight streaming in from the glass dome above, heading towards the door where Ignis had been accosted at.<br/></p>
<p>Eyes darting to all the shadows around him, Ignis tried to wrench his mind away from the memories of the vampire’s iron grip around his arms, of the strength Ignis couldn’t hope to match, the fear that had rippled through him at his movements.<br/></p>
<p>Of how he’d held him so carefully when he’d fainted, how he’d attended to his needs and seemed so happy when Ignis had marvelled at his garden. Ignis stopped, mind working as he shifted through his memories.<br/></p>
<p>It could honestly be a trick, it was not so far-fetched that the vampire, being a predator, would use such tactics to get Ignis to drop his guard but still…<br/></p>
<p>He couldn’t hide that look when he had first seen Ignis’ face.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oi, Sharpie hurry up!’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis looked up to where Prompto stood at the door, realising he had been lost in thought, hurrying to meet him. But before he could make it through the door, a sick feeling rose through his body, skittering up and down his limbs.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>This was wrong.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘I-…why would you help me? I thought Gladiolus was your Master?’ he asked, not yet passing the threshold that would lead him out. Prompto turned his eerily glowing eyes to Ignis slowly and the silence thickened into something tangible where they stood.<br/></p>
<p>‘…already? Already? You’ve met him twice…’ Prompto turned away shaking his head as Ignis looked on bewildered. Prompto snapped his gaze back to him sharply. ‘Go back to your normal life, go make friends and dance and do whatever it is you Humans do; you are not supposed to be here.’<br/></p>
<p>‘You don’t think I bloody know that!’ Ignis hissed, clenching his fists and rounding on the blond. ‘Your Master knows me doesn’t he? I saw the look on his face when he first looked on mine, so just tell me already, what the bloody hell have I gotten mixed up in?’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto’s eyes shone, a gleam like a cat’s reflecting purple as he tilted his head as though listening. Ignis felt a prickle of something brush across him, casting around him for a reason and then he heard it.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How can the trees be rustling with no wind?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘More than you know.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis blinked, realising slowly that Prompto had disappeared before startling violently as the door Prompto had been holding open, slammed shut; the sound echoing across the enormous chamber. Ignis found himself alone in the cavernous room as his situation slammed into him.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>You had a chance to escape…you blasted fool!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Clutching at his head, Ignis dropped. His knees impacting heavily, pain shooting up his legs as he forced himself to breathe.<br/></p>
<p>He’d had a chance. He had been given a chance to leave this place unharmed, his flesh untainted by the demon that stalked the halls. A demon that had been planning to drink from him…<br/></p>
<p>A demon that was most likely looking for him and he messed it up! And for why? Because he momentarily felt <i>something </i>for the creature? Just because it knew him, or at least remembered his face? That wasn’t for Ignis to deal with. <i>Astrals above,</i> he might have known an ancestor, or a doppelganger or any of the other ten thousand reasons. That was no reason to throw away a single chance at freedom; a chance that would not come again. Ignis sobbed, everything in his chest swimming up and out, his throat tight and his eyes burning as everything finally washed over him. Shakily he moved, body shuddering as tears tracked their way down his cheeks, staining his shirt as he stumbled towards the garden. He allowed himself to cry, for everything he had lost, curled up on the grass bathed in sunlight, the only comfort he could give himself as his mind went numb.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wake up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So...that happened...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had passed. Ignis slowly came to awareness where he lay, taking a small amount of comfort in the warmth he could feel. He was still in the garden and it was still daylight. He groaned as he turned, his body aching from his breakdown, only to startled back when he realised how close Gladiolus was stood above him. The shadow cast as the sun moved across the sky had nearly reached him and the vampire must have spent the past few hours inching ever closer with the darkness.<br/></p>
<p>The realisation made his skin crawl as he moved backwards, further away from the shadows and his possible demise. He was no fool to think Gladiolus wouldn’t know he’d tried to escape. No mortal could open those doors. So what was he going to do? He thought as he looked at that unreadable face that frowned slightly as it watched him that there might even be concern there, but wouldn’t that just fit the bill? Wouldn’t that just make sense to the evidence that he had gathered as to the nature of this…this vampire whose actions belied his presumed nature at every turn? Ignis wiped his hand over his face, wiping away the salt crust of his dried tears before huffing out a very tired breath.<br/></p>
<p><i>He’d made his decision the moment he’d chosen not to leave. </i>Whatever life he could have had up there was not his now. He couldn’t deny it any longer and he certainly had no wish to.<br/></p>
<p><i>Best not cry over spilled milk, </i>as his Mother would have said.<br/></p>
<p>With that single thought emboldening him, he shakily stood, squaring his shoulders as he stared right back at this creature he had so foolishly given his life to before raising a shaky hand and carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt. Should this seemingly caring vampire want his blood, then he wouldn’t deny him. The evidence pointed towards the vampire taking care of him and if he were wrong?<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>He wouldn’t be regretting it for very long.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The vampire’s eyes gleamed in the encroaching dark as they watched him, chest moving deeper as Ignis revealed more and more of himself to that unwavering gaze. The shirt came away, falling down to the grass as Ignis fought against everything in him screaming to cover up, to curl away; to run! Instead he lifted his chin and stepped closer until he stood at the very line of shadow mere inches away from the vampire’s skin, inches away from the point of no return.<br/></p>
<p>Holding Gladiolus’ gaze, Ignis finally allowed himself to accept that he had passed the point of no return a lot earlier than this. He didn’t want to die. But he couldn’t think of much to live for either. He managed to do something monumental in giving his life. He saved an entire species…apparently. So what was wrong with having something in return? Resolution filling him, he raised his hand, shocked in how he managed to keep it steady and allowed it to press against the vampire’s chest.<br/></p>
<p>His eyes traced the sky above him, air gasping out of him as his mind caught up to his body suddenly being pressed into the grass. Amber eyes filled his vision, startlingly beautiful in the shifting light.<br/></p>
<p>‘How long has it been?’ Ignis gasped as Gladiolus pulled his drape away from between them with a flourish, pressing himself close. Gladiolus looked at Ignis, pain flitting across his face as he swallowed audibly.<br/></p>
<p>‘Never.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Then how...?’<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>How are you a vampire? How have you survived? What even are the rules for something like this?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were silenced as a wide hand cupped the back of his head, the unexpected chill of full lips pressing against his own. Ignis eyes widened at the sudden move, a muffled moan escaping him as the wet swipe of a tongue tickled his bottom lip, before opening his mouth and surrendering himself to the pleasure that surged through his body.<br/></p>
<p>Above him, Gladiolus found his dead heart twisting. His thirst had been an incessant plague on his life for near a millennia, a constant ache that swept in and out like the tide. But now, when he had a willing (he hoped) and beautiful Human arching beneath him as his hand not occupied with holding the man’s head steady, traced unfamiliar (yet so familiar planes), twisting away buttons and pulling away material, ravishing and claiming the man’s mouth that tasted of fire; he couldn’t.<br/></p>
<p>He <i>couldn’t.</i><br/></p>
<p>
  <i>This man is not my love…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Gladio!’</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus growled deep in his chest at Ignis crying out beneath him as he grasped the man’s erection in his hand and in that moment Gladiolus decided he didn’t damn well care. For what is perhaps the same reason he found himself wanting this man seemed to be the reason Ignis gripped Gladiolus so fiercely. Somewhere, somehow they knew each other, they yearned for each other and Gladiolus wasn’t going to waste another moment of this eternity without hearing that sweet voice once more. But he had to be sure.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis, look at me.’ He commanded quietly, Ignis’ eyes seeking his own, confusion pushing through the sheer <i>want</i> that almost had him abandoning his questions. ‘Do you want this? Not because you have pledged yourself, not for any order you think I have given you, do <i>you</i> want this? If not we can stop right now. I can stop right now.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I thought you were going to-to drink from me…’ he gasped, even as his bare erection pushed against Gladiolus hip.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis, you know full well what we are doing right now is not that. Do you know what I am asking permission for here?’<br/></p>
<p>He watched Ignis’ eyes widen, falling out of the lust that had clouded them so strongly with a sink in his stomach. Ignis looked between them as though only just realising their positions, naked on the grass, Ignis’ long legs resting on Gladiolus’ hips, erections prominent against each other. Ignis gulped clearly, his breath shuddering out of him.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis…we don’t have to do this…I thought…’ he sighed heavily, that all too familiar cold settling beneath his skin, ‘I’ll not be a tyrant who forces your submission.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis stammered attempting to find his words even as Gladiolus pulled himself away, picking up his drape and donning it where he sat against his heels. As he adjusted the collar he grunted as Ignis pulled himself against him, boldly licked a stripe against his neck, straddling him where he sat, Gladiolus quick to grasp those legs around him.<br/></p>
<p>‘<i>Ignis,</i> I’m serious-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘As am I.’ Ignis stated, voice clear. ‘My life has been out of my control for some time now, I have nothing waiting for me outside of these walls. Had you mistreated me I may have thought otherwise, but you have been nothing but caring to me.’<br/></p>
<p>‘I’ll not suffer your pity, Ignis.’ He muttered, before a hand forced him to look directly in those green eyes.<br/></p>
<p>‘This is not pity. This is me deciding I want something. This is me deciding that it doesn’t matter about whatever people would say about this when they aren’t down here with me, <i>you</i> are down here with me and I don’t even fully know why, but since you pinned me against that door…’ he faltered, a blush raising on those high cheekbones, ‘I…I’ve…’<br/></p>
<p>‘<i>Say it.’ </i>Gladiolus commanded, gripping Ignis’ thighs, his eyes burning.<br/></p>
<p>‘I wanted you to do it again.’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis head span as they moved, his back pressing against the vine covered column before he could finish his breath, Gladiolus hand opening him up even as he adjusted Ignis over him, face buried in Ignis neck.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>‘Grab onto something’ </i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis wasn’t one to ignore the command as he gripped the vines above him, heart thundering as Gladiolus pushed inside. He shouted, head falling back as inch by inch he felt Gladiolus ever so slowly rock himself into Ignis body. Ignis shuddered, sweating, his breathing falling out of him, his moans unrestrained as the soft velvet of Gladiolus’ drape swept across his legs, the vines scratching his back as he held on tight, feeling every second, every shudder, only managing to wrestle his sanity back due to the mouthing at his neck, a pressure followed by a swipe of a cool tongue.<br/></p>
<p>‘You-<i>astrals</i>-you, will not drink from me?’ Ignis moaned as Gladiolus pressed inside impossibly further, his muscles shaking from the restraint.<br/></p>
<p>‘Do not, please…’he growled through gritted teeth, which had already began pushing against his lips where they vibrated with the thunder of Ignis’ pulse. <i>Don’t ask that of me… </i>‘You feel…<i>Ignis…</i>’<br/></p>
<p>His name was uttered like a prayer, a benediction as he slid home and Ignis cried Gladiolus’ name in ecstasy as he came against the vampire that gripped him, gasping as he fought to regain his breath and his sanity. He felt he should be embarrassed but that was quickly swept away as Gladiolus kissed against his throat again. The anticipation was flooding Ignis with need as Gladiolus’ hips rolled against him slowly, the vampire easily holding him up against the greenery.<br/></p>
<p>‘How-how do you know me?’ he managed to utter, eyes tracing the sky that was beginning to darken. ‘Who am I to you?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus started to move with a more fevered intent as he pulled away from where he had hidden his face in Ignis collarbone causing the human to shudder and moan, his sweat-slicked body glowing in the colours of dusk, the flush of his blood racing down his chest as his spent cock stirred once more.<br/></p>
<p>‘You, are someone I have come to crave-<i>oh you’re perfect…</i>’he gasped, his thrusts gaining momentum as he gripped Ignis tighter, ‘like only one before.’<br/></p>
<p>‘This one…<i>Ah-hah-</i>…he looked like me?’<br/></p>
<p>‘<i>Astrals Ignis, </i>he bore your face, your name. I loved him.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus’ trusts got desperate, even as he tried to hold back. The flashes of the times with his love, filled his vision even as Ignis’ moans filled his ears. Nearly a millennia without the touch of flesh, the pulse of blood against him, the senses warping scent of sweat and spend, musk and the taste of salt beneath his tongue. He felt Ignis tighten around him as he arched into the thrusts, felt everything build up as he hammered again and again, growling as he gripped Ignis’ shaking body close. Ignis let go of the vines, gripping Gladiolus hair with a shout.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus shattered.<br/></p>
<p>He filled Ignis even as he dropped, his muscles shaking violently as he moaned into Ignis’ heaving chest, realising belatedly the man had shattered with him, they both now desperately trying to regain their broken thoughts.<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladiolus…’came Ignis’ breathless voice, his hand cupping Gladiolus carefully, ‘I may not be the one you loved, but if you would have me…I would like that chance to stand by your side, as long as you’ll have me.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus rested his head against Ignis’ shoulder in response, listening to that heartbeat, hearing it thrum beneath the man’s heated skin. He was tempted to pull away, to not allow his heart to be slaughtered again but he discarded the thought as he lifted his head, kissing Ignis thoroughly as he held him close.<br/></p>
<p>The world could change in a heartbeat; time existed in such a way that no single moment was certain.<br/></p>
<p>Only a brick-headed fool wouldn’t grasp something so glorious.<br/></p>
<p>Why hesitate when time itself was not guaranteed?<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The sudden ringing of his phone had Gladiolus startling from where he sat on his reading chair in his apartment in the Citadel, snapping him away from the raunchy horror story he had been happily reading moments before.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh, come on…’ he sighed, flicking the book closed, lamenting how close to the end he was even as he picked up the phone. ‘Gladio here.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladio, I swear you had better be ready, it’s been a nightmare enough getting His Highness prepared.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus smiled as he leaned back, his fur belted tight trousers creaking as he did.<br/></p>
<p>‘Course I am, Iggy and you had better have a costume!’ he smiled, heart always full when he talked to his closest friend.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Friend…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘I still say a suit is appropriate attire for…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Nope, it’s a <i>costume</i> party Iggy. If I’ve dressed up, you gotta too!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Let me guess, some type of caveman? Since you do tend to be allergic to shirts lately.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus ignored the blush that dusted his cheeks even as he gut squirmed with something that he honestly did not really care for…<br/>‘Barbarian actually,’ he grumbled, before quickly turning it back ‘so why don’t you show some skin for once?’<br/></p>
<p>The sigh on the other side bore all the weight of the world and Gladio couldn’t help but snigger, even as he heard the excitable chatter of the Prince and his new friend in the background.<br/></p>
<p>‘Get a costume Iggy, or I’ll get the <i>Princess</i> to dress you up.’<br/></p>
<p><i>‘Astrals preserve me,’ </i>Ignis swore, ‘Fine, know that this victory is won only because we are already running late and arguing is counterproductive.’<br/></p>
<p>‘You got it Iggs, see you sooon!’ he sang before turning off the phone, a pang in his chest bringing his mood down as the silence filled the apartment. The melancholy seemed quick to sink in lately, which was why Gladiolus found himself more and more reading some of his more <i>frisky</i> books to keep his mind off of it. Looking over to the rather colourful cover of his latest read, <i>‘Biting Love’</i>, Gladiolus couldn’t help but sigh. All throughout that damn book he couldn’t help but see him and Ignis in the story, the descriptions had been almost exact. But the worst part was when he’d reached the rather speedy and unexpected sex scene and he <i>hadn’t </i>reverted to seeing the canonical characters. Instead he’d sank completely into the fantasy, imagined himself holding Ignis close, imagining how his voice would sound, broken in pleasure. He shook his head dislodging the thought as he stood, grabbing his barbarian’s pauldrons and donning them ensuring he grabbed his phone before pulling on his fuzzy boots.<br/></p>
<p>It was just a story.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus met Princess and his new bud, Prompto in the corridor outside of his rooms, both of them dressed appropriately strangely. Noctis was in a cartoon style old Solheim knight’s armour, while his blond friend was dressed in a surprisingly tasteful angel outfit. Huh, suited the kid. Seeing them both together, tickled some memory he had but he was quick to dismiss it. They’d more than likely themed the outfits on a game or something, knowing the two dorks.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ready to head down?’ he asked after greeting them.<br/></p>
<p>‘Not until Specs comes out.’ Noctis sighed, leaning against the wall as Prompto bounced round to the door.<br/></p>
<p>‘He’s been in there a while.’ He laughed.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ain’t like him, is everything okay?’ Gladiolus asked, a nervousness rising in his gut. <i>Was Ignis really that uncomfortable? </i><br/></p>
<p>Noctis shrugged.<br/></p>
<p>‘Probs can’t figure what outfit to wear. Anyway, bring him down when he’s ready yeah? Dad’ll kill me if I’m any later.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis waved behind him, heading down the corridor, Prompto following as Gladiolus looked between his charge and the closed door before sighing.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>An order’s and order I guess…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Stepping forward, Gladiolus considered knocking, but knowing the size of the Prince’s rooms, chances were high Ignis wasn’t in the foyer while he was choosing a costume. Entering, Gladiolus realised the room was dim, the lighting already having been muted to just a lamp which glowed eerily across the glittering macabre decorations the Prince always had hung for their Souls Night Feast. Smirking at the silly grinning ghosts, Gladiolus made his way across the foyer and entered the bedroom without even thinking, mind still turning over his book, wondering whether there was a sequel or not when he looked up, heart stuttering to a halt.<br/></p>
<p>In the orange fairy lights that encircled the large room, Ignis stood in front of a mirror, clearly wrestling with whether or not the shirt he was wearing was too big. The scattered accessories of what would become a steampunk-y pirate outfit didn’t even get a sparing glance as Gladiolus felt his feet pulled like a magnet towards his…<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>…friend?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis startled as he looked in the mirror, the shirt sliding and exposing his shoulder before he hastily pulled it back up.<br/></p>
<p>‘Gladio? Astrals, I know it’s Souls Night but there is no need to sneak up on me.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Yeah, um…sorry. You erm…you alright in here?’ he found himself murmuring, unable to tear his eyes away from Ignis with his hair in disarray, his shirt stubbornly refusing to stay seated on his shoulder and those leather trousers pressing sinfully tight to his legs. Gladiolus startled at Ignis pointedly clearing his throat.<br/></p>
<p>‘I knew this was foolish of me.’ Ignis muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks as he moved towards the bathroom. ‘My suit will do me fine, I’m certain there was a joke about serial killers…’<br/></p>
<p>‘Iggy, wait.’ Gladiolus called, grabbing Ignis’ arm, strong and warm beneath the thin shirt he clutched. ‘Um…it…you…’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis frowned.<br/></p>
<p>‘You sure <i>you’re</i> okay Gladio? I daresay you’ve been…staring…’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus felt the excuse immediately rise into his mind, the quip quick on his tongue, ready to be used and diffuse the entire situation. Send them back to just being friends.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Just?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But Ignis was looking at him almost expectantly in the dim light, hair falling over his eyes, and Gladiolus felt his heart thud in his chest as his adrenaline fired.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Why hesitate when time itself was not guaranteed?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus swallowed audibly as he brought his other hand up, moving a few strands of hair off of Ignis’ forehead before cupping his cheek, trying not to focus on how his hand shook slightly but instead in how Ignis eyes fluttered at the touch.<br/></p>
<p>‘Igg…Ignis will you…’ Gladiolus’ mind was racing, wanting to make this the best he could do, wanting more than anything to give Ignis the world but only having his heart to give and pray Ignis didn’t look upon it as filth that would stain his gloves.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck he wasn’t wearing his gloves!</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Gladiolus’ face burned as heat spread through his body, Ignis getting more and more worried the longer the sentence wasn’t completed. Before Gladiolus could stammer out the question, Ignis pulled away frowning.<br/></p>
<p>‘You had best head on down Gladio, ensure his Highness is not getting into trouble. I will be down once I have fully changed.’<br/></p>
<p>Before Gladiolus could reattach his brain to his mouth, the bathroom door had closed with a click, the bright light through the door breaking whatever spell the fairy lights had spun.<br/></p>
<p>In the quiet of the Prince’s rooms, Gladiolus smacked his head in despair.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alls well that ends well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life's not a fairytale...but that doesn't mean there can't be a bit of magic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Souls Night Feast was a yearly party that enshrouded Insomnia with a burst of colour and celebration, a complete opposite for the usually darkened city. String lights flashing in spectrums of orange and red, gilded with silver, were hung across buildings and roads; people took to the streets in masks and costume to eat and drink in honour of the lost and to bid rest to the forgotten. Amongst the revellers were always the ‘noes’, people dressed in pure black robes with a skull’s eyes in silver wire, a remnant of the old times where people still whisper that they used to actually summon the dead to feast with them.<br/></p>
<p>Nowadays it was merely a tradition with people’s names being pulled by lottery.<br/></p>
<p>Ignis worked his way through the sparkling crowd that filled the Citadel’s largest ballroom. Costumes and feathers a feast for the eyes as artists and dancers swung from above and within, usually Ignis would be enjoying the few moments that he was able to enjoy not working for once by watching the spectacle they provide each year, but this time he found himself distracted.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus hadn’t been in the room when he had finally removed himself from the bathroom and Ignis hadn’t been able to find him since. After the man’s strange display in the Prince’s rooms, Ignis was left more than a little confused and more than a little worried.<br/></p>
<p>‘Hey Specs! Over here!’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis turned to the voice that shouted over the music, despairing at the possibility of Noctis having had a touch too much alcohol already to be acting with such lack of decorum. A headache forming, he glided his way between the revellers finding Noctis sitting down on a chaise-long that backed up against the wall between the two large open windows, Prompto lounging back with a long drink of something clear red and sparkling, where Noctis held a skull goblet with something that steamed with dry ice.<br/></p>
<p>‘Wondering when you were going to show!’ Noctis grinned, sitting back, Ignis noting with a twitch of his eye that Prompto had automatically shifted closer. ‘Big guy with you?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Regretfully he seems to have retired for the night.’ Ignis answered, something going slightly numb in his chest with his admission, ‘he was acting rather strangely; I hope he isn’t ill.’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis watched Ignis scan the crowd behind him again with a frown, before sighing and downing his drink, placing the goblet on the floor.<br/></p>
<p>‘Prom, keep my space with Specs yeah?’ he said rising, slightly dislodging Prompto as he did.<br/></p>
<p>‘Eh? Yeah, sure buddy.’ He grinned, ‘Hey, Iggy let’s get some drinks yeah?’<br/></p>
<p>‘What? Oh yes, of course, what are you drinking?’ Ignis said, slowly returning to the conversation as Noctis slapped Ignis’ shoulder as he made his way through the crowd. ‘Noct?’<br/></p>
<p>‘Don’t worry, Igster!’ Prompto distracted easily, ’he’s probs gone to make sure the Big Guy’s okay. This is an applecherry spritzer by the way!’<br/></p>
<p>Drink order gathered, Ignis nodded and headed to the bar. Outside the ballroom, Noctis was quickly heading towards the elevators to head up to his Shield’s room.<br/></p>
<p>He had a hunch. He was pretty sure he was right and if he was, than they were both idiots.<br/></p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A knock on the door startled Gladiolus where he was wrestling with his trousers. Frowning he was about to head over to the door when it opened, the Prince in all his knightly shininess making his way in without invitation. Noctis opened his mouth to say what he had planned to say on the elevator but what came out was a strangled sound that turned into a cough and a snort.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus’ eyes narrowed.<br/></p>
<p>‘What you laughing at Princess?’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis’ shoulders were shaking with the force of trying to hold back his laughs. Eventually he manages to choke out:<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>‘You’re wearing a curtain.’</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The dam breaks and Noctis is outright chuckling as Gladiolus stands in his room, wrapped up in a velvet curtain, feeling like a damn fool.<br/></p>
<p>‘Okay, okay’ Noctis laughs, wiping his tears, ‘alright, you..<i>.pfft..sorry! </i>No sorry, serious here. What uhm- what were you trying to do?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus wiped his hand over his face in despair, wanting to sink into the ground and never be dug up, probably still wrapped in the damn curtain…<br/></p>
<p>‘Well, never mind I think I got it.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus looked up in horror as Noctis started flipping through the book Gladiolus had been dumb enough to leave on the table. With the two main characters emblazoned on the back, sat in an embrace, looking longingly into each other’s eyes. Amber and verdant green meeting, dark hair wrapped in red velvet and very little else.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals above could this get any worse?</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><i>‘‘Astrals Francis,”</i> Noctis quoted, “he bore your face, your name. I loved him.’ Deacon’s thrusts got desperate, even as he tried to hold back. The flashes of the times with his love, filled his vision even as Francis’ moans filled his ears.” Holy <i>shit</i>, you need to lend me this, Prompto will flip!’ Noctis laughed.<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus blinked. He hadn’t even registered the names when he had been reading, so lost in the fantasy as he was. Hearing it out loud was startling and he found himself crunching the fabric around his shoulders.He’d decided last minute to change, to do something different. He wanted Ignis to look at him as something other than…<i>”a caveman”</i>…and for it to turn out like this?<br/></p>
<p>He was fucking embarrassed.<br/></p>
<p>And it hurt.<br/></p>
<p>He felt his face burning, his heart pounding and he truly felt like he was going to be sick. He was an idiot, he was such a damn <i>fool.</i><br/></p>
<p>‘Fuck, hey, hey Gladio look at me.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus looked up and glared at Noctis, his vision partly obscured by his tears that just made him more and more angry. Noctis sighed.<br/></p>
<p>‘How the hell is it, you can find <i>anyone</i> in this Citadel <i>and</i> out of it man <i>and</i> woman and pick them up, but when it comes to<i> Ignis…</i>’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis is different!’<br/></p>
<p>‘Then tell him that!’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus stalked up to Noctis feeling like he was about to break his oath and knock his Prince into the next week when suddenly Noctis surprised him by stepping right up to him, glaring at him just as strongly.<br/></p>
<p>‘Sack up and tell him.’ Noctis growled, ‘because downstairs is a man wandering around dressed as a steampunk pirate, turning the heads over everyone down there, who is only interested in looking for your sorry ass.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Language.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Ooh sod off, wrap up and go ask him for a damn dance.’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus deflated completely.<br/></p>
<p>‘You say that like its easy…’<br/></p>
<p>Noctis smiled, that careful quiet one he always did when he was holding so much back.<br/></p>
<p>‘It is. Trust me on that one. Now let’s see what we can do Casanova. Trust me, yeah?’<br/></p>
<p>Gladiolus sighed, his anger falling out at last as he nodded. Of all the people in this damn building, surely his Prince was the one he could trust.<br/></p>
<p>‘Okay.’<br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>‘Ha! Check it Iggy! Damn how’d they flip like that?’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto was clearly having the time of his life, snapping pictures of the acrobats as they flipped backwards, their long limbs on display, colourful and glorious.<br/></p>
<p>‘I have <i>got</i> to learn how to do that!’ he laughed, flipping through his photos.<br/></p>
<p>‘If you are truly interested I can provide assistance,’ Ignis replied automatically.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh em Gee! Really?!’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis snapped back to the conversation at Prompto nearly spilling his drink in his enthusiasm.<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh y-you’re doing self-defence right? I can aid in your training. Combative acrobatics are a speciality of mine.’<br/></p>
<p>‘Oh…best Souls Night Ever! Wait till Noct finds…oh-holy sh-‘<br/></p>
<p>‘Language, Prompto.’ Ignis sighed automatically, only to have Prompto poke Ignis’ face to turn it towards the door.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>Astrals preserve him…</i>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ignis felt his soul leave with his breath as Gladiolus parted the crowd, flanked by Noctis who quickly melded back to reunite with Prompto as Ignis stood on shaky legs. Gladiolus had swept his hair back, the dark tresses wreathed with silvery strands that glistened in the low light making his intense gaze nearly ignite into flame. Ignis felt something electric skitter like white noise blooming through his body as Gladiolus stepped forward, his usually revealed body was covered in an exquisite suit, a deep midnight blue, almost black that glittered like stars as he moved, every line of his body on display. Finally, he stopped in front of Ignis who found himself barely able to breath, let alone speak as Gladiolus reached out, ghosting Ignis’ bare hand with his own white gloved one, slowly lifting it up, smiling as he bowed, lips brushing over the bare skin of Ignis’ knuckles.<br/></p>
<p>‘Ignis,’ Gladiolus voice rumbled over the sounds of violins as they sank into a wondrous waltz that swept across the glittering ballroom, ‘may I-…have the pleasure of this dance?’<br/></p>
<p>Ignis gasped out the breath he had been holding in his chest, eyes wide unable to do much more than nod before Gladiolus swept him out onto the floor, Gladiolus’ hand clasping Ignis’ gently; his other held behind his back in perfect decorum.<br/></p>
<p>Prompto snapped a picture as Noctis grabbed a drink, smiling smugly.<br/></p>
<p><i>‘How Noct?’</i> Prompto sighed, staring out to where the two men gently swayed in a perfect waltz, soft smiles on their faces, he hurriedly snapped another photo.<br/></p>
<p>‘Didn’t really have to do anything.’ Noctis shrugged, ‘he just had to realise that Ignis was already stricken. Like I had to with you.’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto looked away from his camera with wide eyes, taking in Noctis’ sincere smile with a stuttering heart.<br/></p>
<p>‘Happy Souls Night, Prompto.’<br/></p>
<p>Prompto’s face pulled into a grin, slow and unbelieving as he stared at Noctis, waiting for the lie. None forthcoming he chuckled self-consciously, his wings shifting as he scratched at his head. Finally turning to Noctis with his own soft smile.<br/></p>
<p>‘Happy Souls Night, Noct.’<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>